


In Public

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Laundry Porn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Hehehe, I did it again, Jogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Cas fucks Dean in public





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yall might want to read the first one first. Basically, Cas is a pair of jeans and Dean is a jacket.

Dean whimpered. This almost never happened, and it was wrong in so many ways.

"Shh, baby," Cas whispered as he caresses Dean's zipper. "It's going to be okay. You're doing so well."

"Everyone can see us," Dean moaned. "It's so-" Dean gasped as their zippers rubbed together.

Cas growled, "It's so what, Dean?" He started thrusting with every word. "Bad? Wrong? Dirty?"

"Y-yes!" Dean screamed as Castiel's zipper hit his slider. "Yes, YES!"

The couple continued until the world around them seemed to almost fade away. Then it was just the two of them, zippers sliding together and the sweet scent of arousal in the air.

_**~~~** _

Sam loved jogging, but it was so cold in the mornings these days. This morning, he had put on his favorite jacket before he went out. Halfway through his jog, it got warmer out. Sam took the jacket off and tied it around his waist, enjoying the rhythmic sound of  the zippers tapping together as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the slider is the thingamabob that you move across the zipper to zip it up or whatever.


End file.
